


How Not to Start a Superhero Career

by completelyhopeless



Series: Darcy and the Hood [37]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Crack, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy tries out her new superhero name. Jason is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Not to Start a Superhero Career

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> So I turned this prompt: _[MCU(/any), Darcy Lewis(/any), "I may or may not be wearing anything underneath this coat."](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/602155.html?thread=83948075#t83948075)_ into this.
> 
> My brain is crack, I guess.
> 
> And I gave into the 80's reference. I should go hide in shame now.

* * *

“Alright,” Darcy said to herself. “Show time, Synergy.”

Jason was going to _kill_ her for this. She knew it. She wasn't really sure what she was doing, and while she figured she could still manage to kick ass because, hello, she _had_ before, she knew going after someone the way Jason did was a lot different from defending herself or getting caught up in the middle of an Avengers brawl.

Still, she knew if she asked him, he'd refuse to help her even _if_ she seduced him, and asking Dick would just cause problems between them because Jason was so jealous of Dick it was almost cute—almost—so she'd started out on her own.

Maybe, in retrospect, she should have asked one of the Avengers or Barbara for help—nah, Darcy could handle this. She _would_ handle this.

* * *

Jason gave the drug dealer another kick, tempted to finish it off with a bullet. He hated creeps who dealt to kids, who used kids. This guy got just what he deserved, and not even all of it. He didn't know why he held back. He wouldn't have, a couple years ago. Bruce couldn't stop him. Dick couldn't. No one could.

He was about to head in for the night when he heard the voices.

“You think you can stop us, little girl? I'm not scared of you.”

“That's fair,” the girl said, sounding suspiciously like Darcy. “I'm only scared of the way you smell, and that's not saying much.”

Damn it, that was her. Jason was going to strangle her. She knew better than this. All being a hero did was get people killed. He ran around the corner, drawing his guns as he did. He stopped in front of the alley, frowning.

“That hurt,” the man with the gun said. “I'm going to make you pay for that. Right after I rip the little mask off your face.”

“That's all you care about?” Darcy asked with a slight pout. “And here I thought you'd be wondering about my outfit and what kind of tricks I had in it. After all, I may or may not be wearing anything underneath this coat.”

The creep stared at her, and Darcy smirked right before she tased him.

“What the hell do you think you were doing?”

Darcy shrugged. “Using all my assets, just like I should. Brains won out over brawn. So did technology, but you know, he was totally distracted and it _worked.”_

“No, it didn't.”

“Yes, it did,” she insisted. “You act like I haven't tested it dozens of times, when hello, I _have._ It works on you. Every time.”

“Does not.”

“Wanna bet?” Darcy came toward him, swaying her hips a little as she did. “Do you think I have anything on under this coat, Red Hood?”

Jason knew what she was doing, knew he shouldn't fall for it, but he swore when she moved he saw bare flesh and no one was _that_ crazy, not even Darcy, but he almost wasn't sure. “Uh...”

“I'll save the tasing for when we get home,” she said with a triumphant grin.


End file.
